1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of applying virtual makeup, and more particularly, to a method of applying virtual makeup and producing virtual makeover effects of a person in real-time driven by facial tracking performed in real-time, and an electronic device configured to use the method of applying virtual makeup.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Digital tracking and modifying of facial features based on a captured image are becoming popular by finding their way into a variety of mobile app and internet applications. Many of the virtual makeup and makeover applications are focused on helping shoppers to try on new cosmetic beauty products in a virtual simulated manner, without physically applying any of such new cosmetic products on the face of the shopper, thereby saving a significant amount of time, as well as bringing forth added entertainment value to the shopper due to the overall experience of performing virtual makeover. A method for applying virtual makeup using the traditional virtual makeup application platform includes the following steps: first, a static image of the user's or a model's face is captured and shown on a LCD display screen. Then the user can select different number of cosmetics colors chosen from a makeup color palette and menu. Performed under an offline process, virtual makeups are then being applied on the captured static image to produce virtual makeover effect. However, the interactive virtual makeover effect is neither intuitive nor lifelike. The simulated virtual makeover effects and results on the user is merely a static image showing the obtained makeup results, rather than providing an interactive application of lifelike virtual makeup simulation on a face having 3D realism. In such virtual makeup system, the various color palettes and menus are provided for a large number of eye shadow, lipstick, blush, liners, foundation, mascara . . . etc. The user can create, customize, and his or her virtual makeup profile by choosing skin, eye, and hair color. In additional commercial cosmetic products are also linked to the specific selected chosen items by the user, and are provided to the user for preview.
Hence, the capability for providing an effective method for interactive virtual makeup to achieve outstanding 3D realism and lifelike performance in real time has become an important topic in this field, and thus there is room for improvement in the art.